You Don't
by 105ttt
Summary: A Green and Vio ship fic which takes place in a Modern Day AU. Vio and Green's relationship has been wonderful, despite some potential issues that Shadow has pointed out. Vio has full confidence that things will stay as they are. Green, however, is more concerned. Includes the headcanon that the Purple Maiden is Vio's adoptive mother and Vaati is Shadow's adoptive father.
1. Chapter 1

"I love you."

"No, you don't."

"I do love you."

"You don't."

* * *

The day started off like every other lazy Sunday for Vio. Being a light sleeper, he was awoken by the sound of something tapping the glass on his window. After having risen from his bed and making his way to the window in question, he was greeted with a delighted smile.

"Shadow." He called to his friend, showing he had expected this.

The purple-haired child smiled widely, his eyes bright with anticipation.

"Hey, Vio! Whaddaya say to hanging out today?"

"That's a rather difficult question," Vio responded before grinning.

"Good!" Shadow concluded before quickly setting his left foot onto the windowsill and grabbing its sides.

"You know you can't climb through that. My mother told you before that you have to enter through the front door."

"Geez, Vio, when did you become such a stickler? This is fine! Just let her know I'm here."

"You know fully well I always have been a stickler. You must have confused me for Blue."

"Nah. He's a stickler too, just in a different way."

Shadow's feet met the carpet of Vio's bedroom floor with that statement. Realizing he had been distracted from trying to force Shadow to enter through the main door by their chat, Vio sighed and shook his head. He supposed that the only option at this point really was to let his mother know about their visitor, but before he could even start moving towards the door out to the rest of the house, the two boys were greeted by the Purple Maiden.

"I see he showed up."

"Sure did! How are you, ma'am?"

"I'm doing well, thank you. You're well received here, Shadow."

"Thanks, Mrs. P!"

She laughed warmly, then turned to her son.

"I trust you finished your homework, Vio?"

"Yes, Mother. I completed it all yesterday."

"Alright. You two have fun. I'll prepare lunch for you both when it's closer to lunchtime."

Vio and Shadow both thanked her, then, once she left, settled down on the carpet across from each other. Shadow lied down on his side and rested his head on his hand while Vio sat normally.

"Your mother's lunches are the best!"

"Oh, that's right. Your father usually doesn't feed you much…"

"You don't need to bring him up, you know. That's why I came over here in the first place."

"Right. My apologies."

"Nah, don't worry about it. You want to do anything?"

"I don't have any preference."

That's how most of their conversations usually started. Shadow would offer to take over since there were no other suggestions, and Vio simply listened. Most of the time, the topic was lighthearted and casual, but there were moments when Shadow would start talking about more personal things. Vio didn't respond at all when that happened. It was better for all of that to be let out without interruption or feedback.

By the time Shadow had gotten everything he could off of his chest, he had felt it was time to let his friend talk instead.

"Well, that's enough for today. I'm feeling drained. But, hey, are you doing alright? Anything bothering you?"

"No, not necessarily. Everything is going well, I would say."

"How about things between you and Green?"

"That's also going well."

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"I don't know, can you?"

Vio moved back slightly to avoid a soft slap on the knee from Shadow.

"Of course I can, you smart-alec."

"I would think so."

"Ah, be quiet! Anyway, I wanted to ask you-actually, before that, I should tell you that you're still in your PJs."

"Huh?" Vio mumbled before looking down. Sure enough, he saw the familiar purple silk of his pajamas. How he could have forgotten that he was still wearing them, he did not know. It seemed like the little details always evaded him when they weren't part of some plan of his.

"That's so like you." Shadow remarked, trying to conceal a giggle as Vio stood up to procure his day clothes.

Within a few minutes, Vio had left for the bathroom and came back to his room sporting his typical outfit.

"You still forgot to brush your hair."

Vio sighed in defeat and sat down again.

"It's too late now. Anyway, your question?"

"Oh, yeah! You told me you were aromantic when we got a little close at the start of our friendship, right?"

"Yes. Why is that significant?"

"So, why are you dating Green? Did you maybe change a while ago? I mean, I'm not trying to pick on you or anything. Promise. I'm just curious."

Vio had expected the question to come up. If there was one thing Shadow was interested in, it was his friends' love lives. Still, he had a right to know the answer to his question. After all, he was the one that got Vio and Green together, so it was natural for him to have such a question. What was odd, though, was that he had saved it until now, when the couple had already been together for a few months.

"It's not that I've 'changed', per se. It's sort of like Green is an… exception? Yes, that's a word I could use to describe it. You've told me before that there are exceptions for all sexualities and romantic orientations, correct? Also, why are you asking this only now instead of when Green and I had just started dating?"

"Well, I kind of just assumed that since you had accepted Green's offer to be his boyfriend, you had changed. Then, I figured, it was better for me to wait a while until asking so that I wouldn't bother you too much about it. It was just in case you ended up changing your mind early, you know? And yes, it is possible for people to have exceptions to their sexuality and romantic orientation."

"In that case, Green is an exception to myself being aromantic."

"Alright, cool! I'm so happy you two are doing great together."

Indeed, Vio and Green's relationship remained as smooth as ever. Just the other day, the two had spent some quality time together at Green's house, and Vio could honestly say it was time spent in the best way possible. Neither his mother nor Green's knew about them being an item, but he planned to let her know as soon as both of them felt a lot more comfortable with each other. It was also very fortunate that no major complications had shown up in the relationship yet, and Vio was thankful for it. While he or Green's schedules would hinder them from going out together sometimes, there was always time during school to make up for it.

Now that he was thinking about it, Vio started to wonder what would happen when bigger issues popped up. Naturally there was the issue anyone could guess, but honestly, it didn't bother him so much. What people thought was their business, and as far as he was concerned, it wasn't going to affect him. Still, how would things go if the pair got into a fight? What if Green were to pass one day without warning? What if the relationship crashed and burned? All he could hope for was that Green would still consider him a friend if that were to occur. All their relationship was meant to do was build on their previous friendship, not completely overwrite and destroy it. At least, that was how he saw it.

"Welp, now that that's over, do you have anything to say to me, Vio?" Shadow inquired, his curiosity now satisfied.

"No, not really," Vio was about to leave it at that, but then added after some consideration, "but promise me one thing."

"Yes?"

"You'll help me with my relationship with Green if it turns rocky or tensions grow."

"Tensions, huh? What kind are you talking about, Vio?" Shadow said with a childish laugh. Vio shook his head but couldn't help smiling. Seeing Shadow happy about such immature jokes made him feel more relieved, because it meant Shadow's mind was lightening up a little.

"I mean negative tension between Green and I, if, say, an argument or conflict arose."

"I know, I know. I promise."

"Thank you."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Give me a hug! You looked stressed a few seconds ago, and then you asked me to promise something really serious. A hug will help."

"I don't need one at the momen-"

"Vio…"

Before Vio could further protest, he felt Shadow wrap his arms around him loosely and rest his head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Vio. You'll do fine. I'll help you, and you're already doing great! Believe in yourself."

"If you say so. Thank you, again."

Just as the two separated from their hug, another voice called from inside the house.

"Vio, Shadow! I've finished preparing your lunches."

"One moment, Mother!"

"We'll be right there, ma'am!"

They both left the room as fast as they could.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week passed without anything interesting happening, for the most part. Blue and Shadow goofed off, Red challenged the group to a sing-off at least once at lunchtime (which only Shadow agreed to, since the others weren't confident in their singing ability by themselves), and everyone complained about their test scores except for Vio and Red. By the time Friday rolled around, it seemed as though it would just be another simple hurdle jumped on the way to the finish line that is summer vacation and advancement to the next grade.

That Friday afternoon, Vio was taking his usual walk to the bus loop right after school ended when a hand caught grab of his right arm from behind.

"Vio, wait a minute!"

He spun around and saw the sweetest smiling face he'd seen all week.

"Green." Vio responded as he smiled back.

"Hi! I know you've got to get to the bus loop ASAP, but I, uh, need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Will you call me on the video chat when you get home, please? I want to talk to you face-to-face later, when you and I aren't busy."

Vio nodded. "Sure thing."

"Aw, thanks! I'll see you later, then!"

And Green gave him a quick hug before dashing off in the other direction.

"Green!" Vio called, just realizing Green wasn't heading to the bus loop himself.

"Yeah?" Green asked, breathing a little faster than usual and turning around rapidly to face Vio again. It almost seemed like he had shifted from a frown to a smile when he turned back, but Vio couldn't be certain.

"Are you not riding your bus home today?"

"Oh, no, my mom's picking me up!"

"I see. I'll talk to you later!"

"Yep!"

Then Vio was off on his way as well. Arriving home took about an hour, but when he finally made it, he immediately dropped his backpack onto the floor next to his desk, sat down, and started up his PC. There was no intention to keep Green waiting, especially since Vio's schedule was relatively free on Friday nights. He would have to explain to his mother why he hadn't unpacked his lunchbox or why he was already on the Internet so early, but he knew she would understand as long as he promised to do everything he needed to after the video chat with Green.

He launched Skype fairly quickly, then sat back before initiating the call. Weighing on his mind was the thought of how Green had been acting at school an hour ago. Most of his body language was normal, but his tone had been a little quiet when he talked to Vio the first time, and there was the possibility that Vio really had seen him frown for a second. What was bothering him? He must be needing comfort, Vio thought. Perhaps someone had spread another vicious rumor about him to make him feel guilty for his position as Student Council President, and he trusted Vio to sympathize better than anyone. Yes. That had to be it. Please let that be it.

The call connected about 15 seconds after Vio initiated it. Green was the first to speak, his speech slightly rushed and his voice a little high.

"Hey! How are you doing? Did you just get home? Your face is a little sweaty from the heat in the bus."

Vio wiped his face with his sleeve. It easily turned a shade darker. Green laughed softly at the sight, then coughed a little.

"Are you alright, Green?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure!"

"You're talking a little fast."

"Am I? Haha, sorry!"

"Don't be sorry. Say, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh, yeah! Uh… Let's see… How should I phrase this…?"

Green's voice trailed off, and on screen, he looked off to the side and readjusted the collar on his shirt a few times. All the while, his eyebrows were pressing in on his eyes, and he slowly gained a small frown. Vio could faintly hear him mumbling a few things here and there, but he didn't speak again for about 30 seconds. While Vio normally would have given him all the time he needed before he would speak again, he seemed a bit too troubled.

"Green?"

"Huh?!" Green exclaimed, his eyes wide. He was visibly shaking a little now as well.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Y-yeah! Totally!"

"Did you figure out what you want to say?"

"Yes, yes. I just need one more second."

With that, Green looked down, closed his eyes, and sighed before giving a gulp and looking up. This time, he was blatantly frowning.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Vio didn't reply for a couple of seconds.

"I'm sorry, Green. Could you repeat that?"

"Did I do something wrong?" Green repeated, his speech now slower and his tone serious. He was almost giving his partner a glare, but at the same time, Vio saw a hint of guilt in his eyes.

"No, of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Well, it's just that I was talking to Shadow earlier today during Science class, and… he told me about what you had said to him last Sunday."

Vio couldn't believe what he was hearing. Last Sunday? Why would anything he had said last Sunday upset Green? Nothing he'd said was particularly rude to Green, so what could it be? He prayed silently to a god he had lost faith in that this would all end well. Reading emotions and handling social situations was not his area of expertise. Meanwhile, Green kept his stare steady.

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me you were concerned about the possibility of issues between us. I can understand that, Vio. I think about it too. I'm sure everyone in a relationship does. That alone wouldn't alert me. But…"

"'But' what?"

"But he also said beforehand that he had asked you about you being aromantic, and while I'm okay with that, I just… I don't know… I think it's a bit unnerving, you know?"

Green gave a weak, shy laugh and then looked away again. Vio knew all too well where this is going.

"I love you."

"No, you don't."

Vio nearly grimaced, but kept trying his best to stay positive.

"I do love you."

"You don't."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm not entirely stupid, Vio."

"You aren't stupid, Green-"

"Yes, I am, but that's not important right now. Look, if you don't really like me, you don't need to act like you do to make me happy. I know I asked you out first, but you could have declined, you know. I would have been fine with it. I respect your right to have a choice and a say in your love life, which you don't seem to want to have."

Green covered his mouth right after that statement, then looked back at the camera to apologize.

"That last part took it too far. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

Vio shook his head, his hands shaking near his keyboard.

"It's alright, Green. Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong. Please, listen to me. I do love you, and I do want to be in this relationship. I don't hate being your lover."

"I can't just can't imagine you actually having any feelings for me when I really consider what Shadow said, though…"

"He told you that I said you are the only exception, yes? Doesn't that mean anything?"

"He told me that too, yeah, but 'exception' just sounds to me like a way to say that you're doing this for my sake. You're making an exception and going out of your way to make me happy. I don't want you to do that for me. Don't do that for me. I'm not worth that much."

At this point, Green began to cover his face with his hands. Vio knew he couldn't even stand to look Vio in the face after that statement. It was common for Green to act that way when he admitted something like that. While he was a very giving person to the point of making personal sacrifices, he did not want to be given anything or be the cause of anyone else's personal sacrifices. That's just how he saw things, and anytime it was brought it up, he felt guilty. Vio never quite understood why Green felt that way. All he knew was that he did, ever since their group of five formed substantial bonds.

"Don't start crying, love."

"Don't call me that."

"Okay, I won't. I won't do it again."

"Thanks…"

"Do you want me to call you something else?"

"Green, bro, friendo, or friend, but that's it."

"No endearing nicknames?"

"You don't call a friend endearing nicknames, Vio. That's weird."

"A friend? You mean we're…?"

"Yes, Vio."

Neither of them spoke for a solid minute. Vio stared almost blankly into the image on his PC's screen. Green had started to cry a little despite Vio's plea, and was transitioning into a weak smile from a frown. It wasn't unlike him to do this when he wanted to keep the person he was talking to from feeling guilty. Mustering all of his strength, he lowered his hands to reveal his greatly watering eyes and the trails of tears streaming from them.

"I-I'm sorry. I know I was a little mean this whole time. I'm really sorry. I know you must be upset too to some degree. Hey, l-look, it isn't your fault, okay? It's my fault for not realizing how you really felt sooner. I'm sorry. I should have been more considerate. I'll m-make it up to you eventually, however long it takes. I know I took up too much of your time, and that's time you won't get back, ever. We're still friends, I promise. Great friends. I really should go. I'll be a mess if I don't. Let's have fun at school on Monday, okay? Goodnight! S-sweet dreams!"

Vio opened his mouth to speak.

"Green, n-"

The call had been ended before he could even finish his sentence.


End file.
